Naruto Manga Awards
by Sakutada
Summary: Welcome once again to the Manga Awards! This is a show where we award your favorite Naruto characters!


**Sakutada: **Welcome to the Manga Awards once again! This is an award show where we give awards to you're favorite Naruto characters. Which **I don't own Naruto!**

**Awesomeness Man: **… How do we do this?

**Sakutada: **Just follow my lead. I'm pretty sure all of the nominees are here. I don't feel like announcing all of them. I guess we should introduce the main character.

**Awesomeness Man: **And everybody knows who the character is… Naruto.

**Naruto: **Hi everybody!

**Sakutada:** How old are you?

**Naruto:** Why are you asking me? I'm 14!

**Awesomeness Man: **Saku that's personal stuff.

**Sakutada: **Not really! Anyway… I guess we'll go to the first award.

**Awesomeness Man: **The first award goes to the most creepy.

**Sakutada:** I hate this award. I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with Orochimaru.

**Awesomeness Man:** Second goes to The Sound Four.

**Sakutada:** Doesn't that count as second, third, forth, and fifth?

**Awesomeness Man: **What if they all share it. Wait, they probably wouldn't share that!

**Sakutada: **I vote Jiraiya!

**Awesomeness Man: **I vote Hidan.

**Sakutada: **I guess you're right. Hidan, come get you're award!

**Hidan:** Jashin!

**Orochimaru:** That's nice, Hidan.

**Hidan:** Once I'm through with you, you'll respect the meaning of pain! Jashin!

**Sakutada:** Please, stop saying Jashin. It's getting on my nerves.

**Hidan:** Jashin!

**Sakutada:** Am I going have to kill you?

**Hidan: **I'm immortal! Jashin!

**Sakutada: **(Shakes head in frustration.)

**Awesomeness Man:** You'll just have to ignore it, Saku. He's obsessed.

**Hidan:** Am not! Jashin!

**Sakutada:** Moving on… This next award goes to the most annoying.

**Awesomeness Man:** That goes to Tobi.

**Tobi:** How am I annoying? (Starts to sob)

**Sakutada:** You don't leave Deidara alone!

**Awesomeness Man:** Besides, crying just shows you're annoying.

**Tobi: **Meaners!

**Sakutada: **Second goes to Deidara! Though he has his moments.

**Deidara: **I don't win this award, hmm!

**Awesomeness Man: **Though I think you're pretty annoying saying "Hmmm" all the time.

**Deidara:** I don't, hmm. Darn… I'll show you, hmm.

**Tobi:** Hi Deidara!

**Deidara: **If you don't get off me, I'll say your real name.

**Tobi: **No, please don't!

**Deidara: **Ma- Ma- Ma- Mada- Mada- Mada-

**Tobi: **Ok!

**Sakutada:** Third goes to-

**Awesomeness Man: **Neji!

**Neji:** What? I am not annoying.

**Sakutada: **Anyway, this award goes to the most AWESOME person. Awesomeness Man and I are giving out our own awards because we have our own opinion. Give yours out first.

**Awesomeness Man:** First goes to Kabuto! Second is Sasuke.

**Sakutada:** Eww.

**Awesomeness Man: **Third place is… Gaara.Alright, your turn.

**Sakutada: **Without a doubt, it's Kakashi! Second is Naruto, and third is… Iruka.

**Gaara:** I am not awesome.

**Sakutada: **I agree. But not if we're talking about you in Part 1. In Shippuden you're beastly!

**Gaara: **Thanks.

**Naruto:** I'm definitely awesome!

**Sakutada:** …

**Kakashi: …**

**Iruka:** Thanks. I'll take you guys out for ramen.

**Sakutada:** Obsession…

**Awesomeness Man:** Where do you get all this money?

**Iruka:** I work, okay? The Academy pays a lot.

**Awesomeness Man: **Saku, stop looking at Kakashi like that.

**Sakutada:** Like what?

**Kakashi:** Like that. You're giving me chills.

**Sakutada:** Can I at least have an autograph?

**Kakashi:** (Walks off stage reading)

**Sakutada:** Awkward… Next award goes to the best rivalry.

**Awesomeness Man: **First place goes to Naruto and Sasuke.

**Sakutada:** (Murmurs) Nine-tails and Second State… Second goes to Kakashi and Guy. Third goes to Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

**Sasuke:** Naruto, make sure you don't ever eat that award.

**Naruto:** Why would I?

**Sasuke: **You never know what you'll do in Nine-tails form.

**Naruto:** Meh…

**Guy: **That proves that my youth isn't over yet!

**Kakashi:** As his rival, I get pretty tired hearing about youth.

**Sakutada:** I could imagine.

**Kakashi:** Back off fangirl.

**Sakutada:** (sniffs.)

**Jiraiya: **Why do me and Orochimaru keep getting tons of awards?

**Sakutada: **I would give you goose-egg awards, but Awesomeness Man like you as a character so. 

**Awesomeness Man: **We gotta go for break. Come on, Sakutada.

**OFF CAMRA-**

**Awesomeness Man: **Sakutada, please don't stalk Kakashi.

**Sakutada:** I wasn't gonna! (Whispers) Darn… Quick hide!

**Awesomeness Man:** Why?

**Sakutada:** Hidan and Kakuzu are heading over here! (Hides behind nearby box)

**Awesomeness Man:** Hey, Hidan!

**Hidan:** Hello. Jashin!

**Sakutada:** (Winces behind box)

**Awesomeness Man:** Kakuzu, how do you deal with that?

**Kakuzu:** You get use to it. Besides, if you let him do it enough, he gives you money.

**Hidan:** I never give you any money, right Jashin?

**Awesomeness Man:** You ask Jashin questions?

**Hidan:** Maybe. Jashin!

**Sakutada:** I can't take it anymore! (Runs away screaming for Kakashi's help)

**ON CAMRA-**

**Sakutada:** Welcome back! What's the next award?

**Awesomeness Man: **The best jutsu.

**Sakutada:** First place is Naruto with Giant Rasengan!

**Naruto: **I knew practicing it would come in handy!

**Awesomeness Man:** That's nice. Next is Tsunade with Legendary Heel Drop.

**Sakutada:** Tsunade is pretty awesome.

**Tsunade:** I am the 5th Hokage after all.

**Awesomeness Man:** Third is Lee with the Hidden Lotus!

**Rock Lee:** Awesome! Guy-sensei will be so proud of me! Wanna see me do it?

**All:** No!

**Awesomeness Man:** Besides, we don't wait you to hurt yourself.

**Guy:** (Punches Lee) I told you that was forbidden! (Pulls on Lee's ear off stage)

**Rock Lee:** Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

**Sakutada:** … Chidori would be third if it weren't over rated. When I say Chidori I mean Lighting Blade.

**Awesomeness Man: **Shut up about Kakashi, Saku!

**Sakutada:** Rude! Maybe we should call you Rudeness Man instead of Awesomeness Man.

**Awesomeness Man**:** (**Holds up fist)

**Sakutada:** Before Awesomeness Man does anything violent, lets go to the next award!

**Awesomeness Man:** That's for the person with the most useless jutsu.

**Sakutada:** Since most jutsus aren't useless, it's really hard to decide.

**Hiruko/Sasori:** I nominate Deidara's flying clay bird.

**Deidara:** My man, you do not know what art is… hmm.

**Sakutada:** …

**Awesomeness Man:** First place is Youthful Embraced, used by Guy.

**Sakutada:** It counts as a jutsu because it's taijutsu. Second goes to Choji with Expansion jutsu.

**Choji:** Wha? It's not useless! I saved Naruto with it when Sai used that Super Beast Scroll attack!

**Sakutada:** It's still useless. Third goes to Kurenai with her genjutsu, Tree Bind Death.

**Kurenai:** It's not useless.

**Awesomeness Man:** Oh yeah, what about that time with Itachi.

**Kurenai:** That was different…

**Sakutada:** By the way everyone, Itachi's name in Japanese means weasel.

**Itachi:** Thanks for giving it away.

**Sakutada:** These people can look it up anytime they want on the internet!

**Itachi:** …

**Awesomeness Man:** Next award for the weirdest jutsu.

**Sakutada:** First place is Orochimaru with Striking Shadow Snake. Or Orochimaru's MOUTH!

**Orochimaru:** It feels good.

**Sakutada:** Ewww!

**Awesomeness Man:** Awesomeness…

**Sakutada:** Second place goes to Tsunade with summoning Katsuyu.

**Naruto:** What?

**Awesomeness Man:** That's the name of the slug she summons. Like you and Jiraiya summoning Gamabunta and Orochimaru summoning Manda.

**Sakutada:** Or Kakashi summoning Pakkun.

**Awesomeness Man: **(Annoyed)

**Sakutada:** Third places goes to Sakura with Inner Sakura or Almighty Sakura.

**Sakura: **I'm pretty sure this is my first award.

**Sakutada:** That's nice. We'll be back with you after these messages.

**OFF CAMRA-**

**Sakutada:** I guess there's no guest stars today.

**Awesomeness Man:** Guess not. (farts)

**Sakutada:** Eww.

**Naruto: **That was weak! I can do better than that! (farts)

**Sakutada:** Guys!

**Awesomeness Man:** Keep it up and you may fart as good as Wario.

**Naruto:**…

**Sakutada:** Never mind him. I'm pretty sure we're almost finished with the show.

**ON CAMRA- **

**Sakutada:** Awesomeness Man, we're back on.

**Awesomeness Man:** Next award goes to the best parts in Naruto (in our opinion)

**Sakutada:** I really like the part with the bells in the beginning.

**Awesomeness Man: **I like the part that's not with bells.

**Sakutada:** (Ignores) My second favorite is the part when Naruto and Sasuke are having a huge battle at the Final Valley. And my third is when Naruto is seeing all his friends again in Shippuden and he's trying to find a new teammate!

**Awesomeness Man: **My favorite part when Kakashi dies because of Pain. (Just Kidding)

**Sakutada:** (Gasp) You're gonna-

**Awesomeness Man:** I was just kidding! My real favorite part was when Lee got drunk by Tsunade's potion.

**Sakutada:** (Sighs)

**Awesomeness Man:** Second is when Granny Chiyo and Sakura was fighting Sasori! My third is when Team 7 was fighting Zabuza and Haku.

**Sakutada: **I think that's last award!

**Hidan:** Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin! Jashin!

**Sakutada:** (Faints)

**Hidan:** Jashin?

**Kakashi: **Finally. (Writes name on a sticky note and puts on Sakutada's face.)

**Awesomeness Man**:(Dancing)

_ So… that was weird and awkward. But I bet you a bunch of people are mad at me and Awesomeness Man with everything we did. Don't review too too harshly! _


End file.
